About Turn
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Short, fluffy J/B drabble set in Eclipse.


**About Turn **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-this story is for BeckieT108 who asked for some fluff after all the tragedy in Chances! :)**_

Bella handed Alice her hastily packed rucksack and slipped into the passenger seat of the Mercedes. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was really going to do this. A hand slammed on the driver's side window and she heard Alice let out an impatient sigh.

"What is it?" She demanded as she wound down the window.

"Bells." Jacob's voice made Bella turn his way; she wished she hadn't when she saw the devastated look on his face.

"I have to." She whispered.

"You don't, you really don't." Jacob begged. He reached across Alice with his strong arm and touched Bella's face.

"I haven't got a choice. I am so sorry, Jake." Bella said breathlessly.

"You have got a choice." Jacob stroked her cheek with his long fingers. "He made his, Bells. If you go over there, you'll die. Stay here."

Bella glanced to the side and looked at Alice. Edward's sister was facing forward, her hands gripping the steering wheel hard. Bella could tell she was having trouble controlling herself being so close to Jacob. "He'll die if I don't." She put her hand over Jacob's and interlaced their fingers as she started to cry.

"Don't go." Jacob pleaded. "Stay here for Charlie, stay for...for me."

It was his last words that broke Bella's heart. She heard Alice let out a little gasp, her golden eyes widening as she turned to face Bella. "No." She choked out.

Bella dropped her eyes to her hands, they were twisting in her lap. She was torn, so torn, her head was hurting as she tried to decide what to do. Her indecision was affecting Alice; she saw her friend reach up and hold her head.

"Please Bella, don't change your mind. If we don't go now he'll succeed." Alice was the one who was pleading now.

"And what is the outcome if she does go?" Jacob snapped. "You must be able to see that?"

Alice opened her mouth and closed it again, making Bella glance up at her sharply. "Alice?" She questioned her.

"We have to go." Alice said firmly as she switched on the engine. It purred to life quietly.

"Alice I asked you a question." Bella demanded. "Why are you being evasive?"

Alice refused to answer. "We need to leave now."

"No." Bella unsnapped her seat belt. "I'm getting out."

"Bella no." Alice put her arm across Bella's midsection, holding her in place.

"Why aren't you answering me?" Bella asked again.

"Because she knows it's a lost cause." Jacob had moved to the passenger side. He opened Bella's door and caught hold of Alice's arm, throwing it off Bella. "Let her go." He growled.

"Why did you have to interfere?" Alice spat.

"What are you not telling me, Alice?" Bella interjected.

"I can't see you alright." Alice confessed suddenly. "Your future has disappeared and it's all because of him." She pointed at Jacob angrily.

"You can't see past the wolves." Bella remembered Alice admitting that fact the night before.

"Please Bella we have to try..." Alice cried out desperately. "Edward..."

"Left me to rot." Bella finished for her sadly. She looked up at Jacob who was holding out his hand toward her. Bella took it and he helped her out of the car; reaching in to grab the rucksack as he did so.

Alice's face fell. She gave Bella one last desperate look before shutting the passenger door and speeding off into the night.

* * *

Bella led the way back into the house; Jacob following closely behind. He dumped her rucksack in the hall and reached out and caught her arm. "Are you mad at me?" He asked quietly.

"No." Bella replied tiredly. She turned and faced him, her head raised as she gazed into his worried eyes. "I should be the one asking you that question."

"I'm not mad, Bells. I understand why you felt you had to go. You are a loving person and would do anything to save the one you care about. Look what you risked for your mom when you got attacked by that other bloodsucker." Jacob reminded her.

Bella winced at the memory of James' attack. "He'll die and it will be my fault." She whispered forlornly.

"It will be his own and if he cared about you as much as you seem to think he would never want you to risk your life to save him. The pixie shouldn't even have asked." Jacob said firmly.

"Thank you for stopping me." Bella whispered. "Thank you for everything really."

Jacob cupped her face in his hands and leaned close, whispering the same words in his own language that he had said in the kitchen earlier, just as he was about to kiss her. Bella felt her breath hitch as she gazed at him nervously. "What does that mean?" She murmured, afraid to break the spell.

"It means stay with me forever." Jacob responded; he drew nearer, his warm breath heating her chilled skin. "Can I kiss you now?"

Bella closed her eyes as she nodded her acquiescence. She was beyond speech now, Jacob was dazzling her, just like Edward used to. She felt his lips press down on hers and she gasped. He was so hot, in every way. Her arms circled his neck of their own volition as she grabbed onto him, pressing her body against his heated chest. She heard Jacob groan as he dropped his hands from her face and slid them down the curve of her back until he reached the top of her thighs. She nearly came apart when he lifted her up easily and twisted round so that her back was pressed against the wall. Bella wound her legs around his waist as her fingers sank into his hair as she kissed him greedily. Now she was the vampire, stealing his heat.

Jacob deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he tasted her. Bella gasped again; she hugged him tighter, pressing her body onto his so there was not an inch of space between them. This encouraged Jacob, he slid his hands down her sides, stopping at her ass; he squeezed it gently making her gasp again.

"I love it when you do that." He murmured against her lips.

Bella smiled briefly before kissing him again, losing herself completely in his touch. She squeezed her thighs around him making him fidget awkwardly. She was having fun teasing him, she could feel how turned on he was. She sighed in bliss when his lips left hers and he began kissing along her neck until he reached the base of her throat. He teased her skin with his tongue before kissing along the nape of her neck and then gently biting the shell of her ear. Bella's eyes flew open. She had never felt anything like this in her life. She grabbed at his hair and pressed his head closer to her throat.

"What are you doing to me?"

"The same thing you do to me every time I see you." Jacob mumbled.

"Jake." Bella whispered as she began pressing kisses all over his face.

"Yeah."

"I love you." Bella confessed softly.

Jacob pulled away slightly and Bella pouted as her skin began to chill.

"Say that again." He begged her.

"I love you?" Bella smiled slowly as she watched his face light up. He was so freaking handsome.

"Yeah that."

"I love you."

"Again." Jacob smiled lovingly at her, making Bella's insides melt.

"I love you."

"Again."

"Jake..." Bella whined.

"One last time..." Jacob gave her a pleading look.

"I love you." Bella said breathlessly.

"Oh god Bells I love you..." Jacob stopped talking and looked at Bella in horror.

"Jake, what is it?" She asked in alarm.

Jacob dropped his head to her shoulder as Bella twisted her head and looked directly into the infuriated eyes of her father. "Oh my god." She said in horror.

"No worse, your father." Charlie snapped.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


End file.
